Le Chant Du Cygne
by Narcisse
Summary: 25e défi du Poney Fringant. A l'aube de la dernière bataille, une silhouette observe avec amertume ces oiseaux blancs qui chantent dans le ciel... Des mouettes.


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 25e défi du Poney Fringant, « Entre la bataille du Pelennor et le départ pour la Porte Noire ». Ô combien sont éternelles les vieilles amours…

Les phrases en italique sont de Tolkien, extraites du " Retour du Roi".

* * *

**Le chant du Cygne**

o o o o o

_« … Car leurs voix plaintives me parlaient de la Mer. La Mer ! Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, hélas ! Mais au plus profond du cœur de tous ceux de ma race réside la nostalgie de la Mer, qu'il est dangereux de réveiller. Hélas ! pour les mouettes. Jamais plus je n'aurais de paix sous aucun hêtre, aucun orme. »_

_[Le Retour du Roi, Livre V, Chapitre 9]_

o o o o o

L'aube pointait à peine, sur Minas Tirith endormie et blessée. Le ciel était clair, mais l'air frais, et les pierres silencieuses. Il n'y avait âme qui vive dans les rues dévastées de la Cité. Toutes étaient à l'abri des murs, abandonnées à leurs rêves, hormis une. Une seule, solitaire en ces terres lointaines, l'esprit trop troublé pour trouver le repos. Cela faisait trois nuits qu'il arpentait les pavés usés, aussi taciturne que la ville elle-même, le cœur lourd et tourmenté.

Un cri déchira ce matin calme, avant d'être repris de loin en loin, deux fois, trois fois. Il frémit, l'appel résonna à ses oreilles. Relevant les yeux, il vit, venant du sud, un éclair blanc traverser le ciel.

Son cœur se serra.

_A la Mer, à la Mer ! Les mouettes crient._

_Le vent souffle, et l'écume blanche vole._

Les mouettes, éternelles messagères de la Mer. Leur chant ravivait sa mélancolie, et ce depuis qu'il les avait aperçues, pour la première fois, à peine quelques jours auparavant. L'amertume avait été leste à s'emparer de lui, alors. Elles lui avaient parlé d'Elle, lui avaient susurré son Nom, et depuis le profond désir de La voir lui déchirait l'âme.

Folie ! Comment pouvait-on manquer autant de ce qui nous était demeuré inconnu jusqu'alors ?

Il avait tenté de lutter contre cette nostalgie qui l'avait pris. Il avait tenté d'ignorer les cris qui harcelaient ses oreilles. Et il tenta, encore une fois, d'en détourner son attention, accélérant sa cadence, l'esprit concentré sur le rythme de ses pas, les yeux rivés au sol.

En vain. Malgré lui, il se sentit ralentir, puis s'arrêter au bord du rempart ; il redressa la tête, et son regard se mit à chercher. Loin, vers le Sud, puis vers l'Ouest encore plongé dans l'ombre, lentement, comme suivant une route imaginaire.

_A l'Ouest, l'Ouest lointain, le soleil rond descend._

_Navire, navire gris, les entends-tu appeler,_

_Les voix des miens qui sont partis avant moi ?_

Les mouettes virevoltaient et chaviraient dans les cieux, en une danse immuable ponctuée de leur rire éclatant. Il eût soudain la brusque envie de quitter la cité pour venir les rejoindre sur la côte. Cette pensée naïve le surprit, et s'éloigna furtivement de son esprit comme si elle ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Non. Non, il n'était pas encore temps. Pourtant, les Valar savaient combien cela n'avait guère plus d'importance désormais, pour lui. Lui, et les siens.

Voilà trois jours qu'avait eu lieu la bataille des champs de Pelennor. Et en cette matinée, dans quelques heures, ce qu'il restait de l'armée de l'Ouest prendrait le chemin de la Porte Noire de Mordor. Une dernière tentative acharnée, aussi désespérée fût-elle, pour préserver la Terre du Milieu et y ramener la paix.

Et lui partirait avec eux, comme depuis le début de ce périple. Il se battrait une dernière fois, pour la vie ou la mort, mais las !... Alors que ses alliés, exaltés, y défendraient leurs terres et leurs peuples, lui ne pourrait rien y gagner. Lui ne pouvait désormais rien toucher de plus en ce monde, qui bientôt ne serait plus le sien. Il allait se battre une dernière fois, mais ce ne serait ni pour lui, ni pour son peuple, à qui pourtant son allégeance revenait. Et alors que la victoire apporterait euphorie et liesse au cœur des foules, lui n'en ressentirait, en dépit de la joie pour ses compagnons, qu'une douce amertume.

Car l'issue de la bataille ne changerait nullement son destin ; il ne restait rien pour lui en cette terre. Qu'importe comment il la quitterait, l'Endor n'avait plus à lui offrir et ne pourrait le garder davantage en son sein.

_Je vais partir, je vais quitter ce bois où je suis né ;_

_Car nos jours se terminent, et nos années déclinent._

_Je vais franchir les vastes mers en une navigation solitaire._

Le temps des Eldar était passé, révolu. Jadis avaient-ils vécu et brillé en ces lieux, y gravant leurs légendes immortelles. Mais depuis longtemps déjà, leur gloire se fanait. Et bientôt n'en resterait-il que des cendres, qui viendraient nourrir l'âge d'Or des Hommes.

Ainsi allait le cycle d'Arda.

Il n'y avait guère porté d'attention, au début. Bien sûr lui avait-on appris que chaque chose ne demeurait qu'un temps, et qu'il en était de même pour les Elfes, en dépit de leur si grande longévité. Mais il n'avait pas compris. Du haut de sa jeunesse, cela lui avait semblé un futur si lointain qu'il lui apparaissait incertain. Les années avaient passé, puis cette pensée s'était perdue dans l'oubli.

Et ce n'était qu'à la veille de cette bataille ultime qui déciderait du sort du monde, en écoutant le chant des mouettes charmer son esprit, qu'il saisissait enfin l'ampleur de ce fait. Ainsi lui faudrait-il quitter ce lieu qui l'avait vu naître. Ainsi lui faudrait-il abandonner cette terre qui l'avait vu vivre. Ainsi se séparerait-il de ce monde qui le verrait partir, dans l'ombre et l'ignorance, car déjà son peuple sombrerait-il dans l'oubli.

Cette soudaine prise de conscience vint noircir son cœur. Alors quelque chose sembla se tordre, au fond de son âme.

Et il se sentit au combien puéril et candide devant cette innocence si fraîchement brisée.

_Longues sont les vagues qui sur la Dernière Grève déferlent…_

D'abord, la mélancolie, si douce mélancolie…

Il se battrait, une dernière fois.

Il goûterait au bonheur de la victoire, une dernière fois.

Il parcourrait ces terres, une dernière fois.

_Douces sont les voix qui dans l'Île Perdue appellent…_

… Puis la nostalgie, amère et tiède.

Alors, il écouterait finalement l'enjôleuse litanie des Oiseaux de la Mer.

Alors, il exaucerait cette nostalgie douceâtre qui l'étreignait inlassablement, si dense, si âpre.

Alors, le guideraient-ils jusqu'aux rivages des Havres Gris.

_En Eressäe, au pays des Elfes que nul Homme ne peut découvrir…_

Enfin, l'Adieu. Tendre et douloureux.

Ainsi l'avait prédit la Dame du Bois Doré.

Ainsi sa parole s'accomplirait.

Lui feraient face à l'infini les flots bleus et immenses de Belegaer. Sa voix s'élèverait pour accompagner le chant des vagues. Alors la Mer l'accueillerait-elle au son guilleret des Mouettes, gorgeant son esprit de son désir ardent, engloutissant son passé désormais vain, pour l'amener enfin en son dernier sanctuaire.

_Où les feuilles ne tombent point : terre des miens pour toujours !..._

Aujourd'hui, il se battrait une dernière fois.

Mais déjà son âme et son esprit avaient-ils quitté cette Terre.

_A la Mer, à la Mer !..._


End file.
